FUNNY FOR ME can be funny for you
by GothicTobifan
Summary: What happens when the xiaolin warriors win shengonwu that lets them go on xiaolin showdown Fics! This is my second one and it would be nice for you to review and lie that you like it! : Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I dont own Xiaolin showdown but i do own Maria, Katie, and Jon. But there not here.**

**

* * *

**

**"**What exactly is this new wu?" Rai asked, he was a bit curiose. (If misspelled the sorry.)

"Its the...Secert?" Omi, Kim, Clay, and Rai all looked astonished to realize how stupid the name was, I mean come on! "It enables a person to find out other secerts form another world." "Well thats more useless than trying to give a pig a bath." Clay replied to the Dragon who really agreed.

Dojo was landing down at the temple, Kim had found it first and won it in the showdown so there you go. The monks were bored, and let me tell you having about 4 bored teens in the same area does not lead to good ideas, or at least...? I am think im dum. xp!

"Hey how about we try the new shen-gon-wu, see what we can find it will be explosive!" Everyone agreed, clearly no one cared about the grammer mastake.

Like about 30 minutes later...

"What took you so long we have the shen-gon-wu hooked up to the computer and we've been waiting for you." "uh, chill Rai I just had to do my hair. It was a mess!"(Before she fixed it: It was a back ponytail in perfect postion with jewles on it. After: Its in the two ponytail stlye.)

"Whatever" Rai comented, rolling his eyes. Not noticing that kimiko had a fireball in her hand and was aiming it to his head. (ouch!)

"Alright lets start this wu! **Secret**!" As Clay said the final words to his sentence, the computer glowed and then...(sorry, Jon, Katie, and Maria came in)

* * *

**Raikim(shortname):Where have you been? I started the story!**

**Jon: Well Katie was hungry, sohungrythatshethoughtthatMariawasacorndogandtriedtoeatherandthenMariaranforherlifeandthenifollowedandthen-**

**Raikim:SHUT-UP!**

* * *

**Where was I? Oh yeah!**

"Alright lets start this wu! **Secret**!" As Clay said the final words to his sentence, the computer glowed and then up came the web page for fanfiction. With xiaolin showdown stuff(What? There is more than just Xiaolin showdown Fanfic!)

* * *

**Sorry for it being that bad! The next one will be better I hope...REVIEW! I was in a rush.**


	2. This is to dumb

**Me: Hey I do not own xiaolin showdown cause if i did I would not be able to make it to season 3 since I am not good at stories. But I unfortunatly own Jon, Maria, And Katie. But I am selling them for $1.00 nothing more, can be less. **

**Maria/JOn/Katie: HEy! **

**Me: Who cares lets go on.**

* * *

All of the monks stood opened mouthed for a very long time. So long that they missed 2 new wu. As one of them were about to speak, Master Fung appeared out of nowhere and said they were under attack. All of the warriors or the 4 teenagers, ran out side to try and stop the umm…Jack team and Chase + Wuya, they failed. Now you would think that the evil guys would go straight toward the wu chamber but nooo they decide to get the other shen-gon-wu, you know the one with the stupid name.** Jon: Secret. Me: Yeah that one.** Continuing………… " WHAT THE HECK!" Jack was screaming louder than ever so loud that well, Chase made him shut-up, But its way to graphic and not the kissing bad graphic thing the violence kind. Anyways again, everyone was staring at the screen. The good-guys even got to see it. They saw about 92 selections of xiaolin showdown fanfic, Romance, comedy, adventure, the choices were endless and well still left shocked people.

* * *

_1 hr later..._

They all finally started to browes, they had past stories with adventure( No one was shocked), they past stories of comdey and big bro stuff house thing-

**Maria: _Good one._ Me: Shut- up!**

Where was I again? Oh yeah and that did shock them a bit more. Oh and they found romance. And if you were there and saw the looks on there faces...well let me tell you it would have been priceless or FUNNY! They all stood opened mouthed staring at the screen, Rai and Kim were blushing and a bit grossed out from some other xs( is that right?). Jack was soooo grossed out that he ran out of the room screaming and I quote(may be misspealed) 'AHHHHH! My eyes my eyes! My memeriose will hunt me' and there was more screams a thud and it took a while to realize that Jack fell down the steps. _Yeah._

_

* * *

_

**Me: ... Well I suck.**

**Jon: I could' nt agree any better.**

**Me:(With Flamethrower) Repeat that Again, I did not hear you cause of these flames.**

**Jon: I said that thats not true your the best.**

**Maria: He's such a kissup.**

**Katie: Yeah Kissup...Whats a Kissup?**

**Maria: Your an Idiot.**

**Katie: Oh! so thats what it means?**

**Maria: Hey Raikim! anything to say other than DIE JON?**

**Me: Not really.**

**Maria: ok nothing like review...**

**Me: Oh yeah review. DIE JON! DIE!!!!!**


	3. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
